Army
by Resia's Resia
Summary: 'Kau tahu' 'Tidak.' Indonesia berdiri, 'Dibandingkan jumlah tentaramu, anak SD di negaraku lebih banyak.' Malaysia pun berteriak. Male!Indonesia-fem!Malaysia. OC! Mind to RnR?


Army

Disclaimer: Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya, story's idea © Th Glemt Forfatter.

Rated: K+

Genre: Humor / Parody

Warning: Original Characters (OCs).

Character(s): male!Indonesia – fem!Malaysia.

A/N: Just a fanfic, don't take it seriously. Flame(s) and review(s) are welcome.

**-x-x-x-**

**ENJOY**

**-x-x-x-**

"Indonesia, terima kasih ya, atas peralatannya*…" Vietnam meminum teh jahe buatan Indonesia di halaman rumah personifikasi negara kepulauan itu.

"Sama-sama," jawab Indonesia singkat. Vietnam menghela nafas maklum. Tetangganya yang satu ini memang cukup kalem kalau dihadapan orang lain, tapi entah kalau dia sendirian, mungkin saja dia malah gamang bersama teman-teman beda dunianya.

"Baiklah, aku mau ke Myanmar dulu. Mengunjunginya, dia sedang mengadakan pemilu sih. Sampai jumpa…" setelah bersalamaan singkat, Vietnam berjalan menjauh.

"Pemilu ya? Perasaan, Myanmar bilang tidak boleh ada media asing, Vietnam itu kan sesuatu yang asing?" Indonesia berkata sesuatu yang sangat tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan.

**-x-x-x-**

Malaysia berdiri dihadapan laskar-laskarnya yang memakai baju jingga-hitam. Ekspresinya menunjukkan antusiasme tinggi, optimis.

"Baiklah. Kita akan mengganyang Indonesia dalam waktu dekat, jadi saya harap siapkan diri kalian," Malaysia berkata seolah ia memberi semangat pada anak SMA atau SMP yang mau UN.

Seruan semangat dan acungan senjata menyambut.

**-x-x-x-**

"Apa? Diganyang?" Indonesia mengulangi kata dari intel yang sedang duduk di depannya. Kegiatan tanda tangan yang tengah ia lakukan tadi terhenti seketika, saat intel itu mengatakan nama adiknya.

"Iya. Kami mendapat laporan kalau pihak Malaysia akan menyerang kita. Informasi jumlah pasukan dan persenjataan masih belum diketahui, tapi sepertinya mereka sudah siap," kata intel berjas hitam itu.

"Saya tidak butuh kata 'sepertinya'. Ini masalah krusial dan informasinya harus pasti," Indonesia berkata dengan nada yang rendah, sejenak membuat intel itu bergidik pada personifikasi negaranya itu.

"Cari tahu lebih lanjut. Sebelum berita itu pasti disertai bukti-buktinya, saya tidak akan memberi tahu Presiden dan Menteri Pertahanan. Mengerti?" Indonesia kembali menandatangani berkas-berkas.

"Siap."

**-x-x-x-**

Siang itu, Malaysia sengaja mengunjungi kakaknya. Dia memang terlihat bermusuhan dengan Indonesia, tapi hubungan diplomatis harus terlihat baik dimata dunia. Walau mereka tetap 'sikut-sikutan'.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya Indonesia begitu melihat adiknya masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Padahal dia masih ingin menikmati sisa waktu makan siangnya, tapi ada orang menyebalkan datang. Kodratmu memang begitu, Indonesia.

"Hanya berkunjung. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Malaysia mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Indonesia, menatap langit mendung.

"Kau bisa lihat," jawab Indonesia, ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke sekumpulan anak SD yang baru pulang sekolah.

"Malaysia…"

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu tidak?" Malaysia menoleh, mendapati Indonesia beranjak berdiri. "Tahu apa?"

"Jumlah tentaramu, dibanding dengan jumlah anak SD di negaraku, kau kalah jumlah. Jadi, jangan coba-coba berpikir untuk menyerangku," kata Indonesia lalu berbalik kembali menuju ke ruangannya.

"Apa? Dia membandingkan laskarku dengan anak SD?"ia berkata, dan khayalannya membayangkan kalau laskarnya melawan anak-anak SD yang berdiri dengan _innocent_ memagari wilayah Indonesia. Mana tega…

"Sialan!" seru Malaysia keras (meninggalkan sedikit etikanya sebagai perempuan).

Indonesia hanya tersenyum kecil. Satu masalah hampir selesai, hanya sedikit kalimat yang dibutuhkan.

**-x-x-x-**

**Fin**

**-x-x-x-**

(Listen to: Dirty Picture – Kesha ft Taio Cruz)

(Word count: 586 words)

*) Vietnam (katanya, kalau ga salah) beli persenjataan dari Indonesia.

_Salut_! _Ravarion dos_!

Saya kembali dengan _chara_ Indonesia (lagi). Karakter Indonesia, saya gambarkan kebalikan dari yang biasanya saya buat (baca: lebay dan gamang). Dan, saya suka kalau Indonesia gini. XD

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, saya buat Malaysia jadi perempuan. Hehe…

Oke, ehem. Saya tau _joke_ ini dari guru favorit saya, guru bahasa Inggris. _Hell_, demi jubah Le Fay, _joke_-nya ga pernah garing sedikit pun! Nanti saya kasih tau, ini joke bener atau ngga (moga aja iya).

Ehm, apa lagi ya? Udah aja lah bagian gapen ini.

Nah, mind to review? Just click this 'Review' button!


End file.
